Turning Saints
by L Crawford
Summary: Kurt wants to take their relationship to the next level, but Blaine, fearing he won't be able to control himself, is adamant they wait. Kurt decides that making Blaine jealous is the only way to get what he wants, cue possessive! Angry! Blaine.


**Title:** Turning Saints

**Rating:** NC-17

**Words: **6,700+

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** Kurt wants to take their relationship to the next level, but Blaine, fearing he won't be able to control himself, is adamant they wait. Kurt decides that making Blaine jealous is the only way to get what he wants, cue possessive! Angry! Blaine. Spoilers for 2x16?

**Warning:** This is a fill for the Glee Kink Meme and contains smut. It involves mild dub-con sexual activity, so if that's not your thing don't read.

The bright welcoming laughter of Kurt Hummel rang out melodically through the common room, gracing the atmosphere pleasantly with a feeling of leisurely cheer. Brilliant afternoon sunshine poured in through the high windows, dousing the room in warmth, some windows were pulled open to greet the happy sound of chirruping birds floating in on the gentle breeze. It was a fine afternoon and they'd been given a study period after lunch, so the general mood was one comparable to a lazy summer day of idle chatter and little endeavour to work.

The boys of Dalton were in collective good spirits, or so it seemed to Blaine, much to his great frustration. He did not share their easy disposition. He looked up again from his book and peered across the room to where the delicate frame of Kurt's back faced him. He was trying very hard to concentrate on the printed text in front of him, which proved to be very difficult, since Kurt seemed to have made it his priority to be the biggest distraction of the day. Or week. Blaine heaved a sighed.

The first few times Kurt had rearranged their plans Blaine had thought nothing of it. They took separate classes at Dalton and it wasn't an odd occurrence for one of them to suddenly find themselves buried under work and needing extra study time, and Kurt was a hard worker so it was expected. It didn't even trouble Blaine when Kurt skipped one of their regular Lima Bean visits after school. Kurt often made plans to meet his McKinley friends at the mall, or spend time with his family. It was obviously just a busy time for him, no big deal.

But today was the fifth time this week that Kurt had bailed on him, which had been maddening enough, but then Blaine had made his way into the common room only to find Kurt sat at a table with the tall blond Warbler, Jeff. So not only had he been blown off but he'd also been replaced by someone else. The thought stung him.

The pair hadn't even acknowledged him, to his even greater annoyance, so he'd joined a group of boys at a table and begun studying, using the excuse to watch them carefully. He'd considered that spying like this was probably classed as an invasion of privacy, and maybe a little creepy, but since he could hardly hear what was going on anyway it almost certainly made up for it.

As far as he could tell they were studying together, very possibly French by the little that he could hear. Every so often the pair would break out into relaxed laughter. It grated on Blaine like he never thought it could. Jealousy pooled in his stomach and he didn't know why. It was perfectly acceptable of Kurt to study with other people, of course it was. Blaine shouldn't have a problem with that, because that would be absurd. It wasn't like he had reserved rights to Kurt's time just because they were dating. And yet the idea of Kurt spending time exclusively with someone else left him feeling green. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Kurt had at least _told_ him he was studying with someone else, but to cancel with no explanation? Blaine wasn't sure what to think.

It carried on that way for a while, with Blaine straining to hear their conversation from his side of the room and failing miserably, growing more irritated and distracted in his attempts. If the boys at the table noticed his behaviour, his repeated glances across the room or the agitated way he flipped the pages of his book over, they didn't say anything.

The bell finally rang and there was a lazy and reluctant effort amongst the boys in the room to pack up their belongings and head off to their next classes. Blaine purposely hung back, watching Jeff make his exit among the bustle and murmur of the crowd as they filed out of the large doors, and waited for Kurt. When his boyfriend finally joined the back of the throng patiently, Blaine made his way over, annoyed that Kurt still hadn't noticed him. It was only when Blaine reached out to take Kurt's arm that the boy turned and beamed at him with a familiar smile.

"Oh, hey, I didn't even see you there." Kurt said cheerfully, taking his hand.

Blaine tried not to show his irritation and smiled as Kurt began to talk about his next lesson and his homework, making no mention of his study session with Jeff. He considered bringing it up, desperate to find out why Kurt had rearranged their plans, but Kurt was acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, which made him wonder whether he was overreacting about the whole thing. Maybe Kurt had just forgotten their plans to meet? The idea of being jealous seemed foolish now that Kurt's attention was back on him.

They left the room and headed away together, talking and laughing just like they usually did, and by the time they separated to go to their respective classes Blaine was inwardly laughing at himself for getting so annoyed.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. The sun's heavy rays had waned and the earlier hazy lethargic mood went with it. When Blaine met up with Kurt again he was relaxed and content. It was almost time for Warbler practice and the two boys were making their way to the rehearsal room, chatting idly, Jeff forgotten from Blaine's mind. At least, until they reached their destination.

The Warblers swarmed around making use of the five minutes they had before Wes would bring them to attention with the gavel, chatting and laughing and swapping stories from the day. Blaine had been tucking his bag out of the way down by a table when he turned to find that Kurt was no longer standing beside him. He'd wandered over to where Jeff sat in one of the ornate chairs and the two were laughing comfortably about something.

With an immediate twinge of envy Blaine found himself moving towards them, wanting to be in on whatever they were talking about, wanting to intervene. The prior feelings of jealousy struck him again like a kick to the gut and even though he knew it was irrational, he felt the need to be involved this time, to make his presence known.

Jeff greeted him cheerfully and Blaine had to force himself to smile.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked trying to keep the edge from his voice.

"Oh, we were just talking about how Jeff mispronounced '_champignons'_ the other day in French, it was hilarious." Kurt said enthusiastically, and the two started laughing again, Kurt resting a hand on Jeff's shoulder momentarily. It was an unusually friendly touch and it caused his stomach to twist uncomfortably. Were Jeff and Kurt really such close friends that they were ok with casual touching? And if so since when? Blaine didn't like it.

"You had to be there." Jeff said waving it off when Blaine didn't laugh.

Blaine didn't say anything. Jeff was a nice guy, friendly to everyone and naturally laid-back and funny, but right now he wanted to smack him. And he felt preposterous for thinking it because it was clearly just harmless fun, but that didn't ease his irritation in any way.

They joked a little more and Blaine realised that Kurt was being, well, _flirty_. Flirty with Jeff? What the hell? Blaine had to keep a tight smile on his face as he pretended to be amused by the conversation, the buzz in the room eventually fading as Thad, David and Wes took their seats behind the Council table.

"Would you mind going over some French with me after practice?" Jeff asked Kurt as they began assembling themselves. "I've got a presentation next week and I could do with some help."

Blaine expected Kurt to decline, since they were meant to be going to the Lima Bean, but Kurt smiled up to Jeff and said 'sure', and Blaine felt his stomach drop uneasily.

"We're going for coffee tonight aren't we?"

Kurt arched a perfect eyebrow at him. Blaine ignored the quickening of his heart.

"I can meet you there later, Blaine." He said as if he were talking to a clingy child.

Blaine felt his face flush slightly, realising he must have sounded needier then he'd intended, but the fact that he was being stood up again left him speechless with irritation. Kurt was blowing him off for the second time in one day, and if the first time was just an accident this time certainly wasn't.

"You don't mind do you?" Jeff asked apologetically. Blaine forced another smile. It was a struggle not to give the answer that was on his tongue, that yes, he _did_ mind and that Jeff could go and break-dance on the freeway.

"No, of course not." He managed.

Blaine sat in the Lima Bean by himself growing increasingly impatient as time went on. It was crowded as usual, there was a hum of discussion and activity in the air; the buzz of many conversations overlapping each other, the hiss from the coffee machines, the cash register drawers opening and closing, the doors letting in a back draft of cold air from outside as people came and went, a chorus of laughter from a large group sitting across from him. Usually the bustle and smell of coffee was oddly comforting to him, but now it just gave him a headache which only made him more aggravated.

Jeff had said that the presentation work he needed help with would only take twenty minutes or so, and Kurt had insisted on Blaine leaving without him instead of waiting behind for them to finish. He'd been sitting in the coffee shop for almost an hour, checking his cell phone regularly for missed calls or texts, hoping for some indication of when his boyfriend would arrive. It wasn't like Kurt to keep him waiting and it wasn't like Kurt not to ring ahead. And it certainly wasn't like Kurt to be _flirty _with other guys and mess with their plans. He checked his cell again.

Blaine was impatient. It wasn't a side of his personality that he was particularly proud of, and like his temper he hid it well. But it was definitely there under the surface and it made him impossibly frustrated. Was Kurt bored of him? Maybe Kurt thought they were spending too much time together and this was his way of getting some space? It seemed reasonable enough he supposed, but it also left a sad sinking feeling in his chest and stomach, because the thought of Kurt being fed up of him was something he never wanted.

A girl wandered over and asked if he was using the empty chair opposite him. He informed her, not very politely, that he was saving the seat for someone, and she backed away looking incredulous. He checked his cell again. Nothing.

Kurt had been blowing off their plans for over a week and it'd never occurred to him that he had been doing it to avoid him, or spending time with someone else. And why hadn't he told him about it? He considered that maybe it wasn't a need for space, but maybe he'd done something wrong, upset Kurt in some way? His mind reeled as he relived conversations, text messages, trying to decide if anything he'd said could have been considered offensive, but he couldn't think of anything that made sense.

The only time Blaine could think of recently was when they'd been at Kurt's house alone two weeks ago. They'd been making out on Kurt's bed, which wasn't unusual, but then Kurt had started stroking Blaine through his pants and begging to touch him, and although he'd wanted nothing more, he'd drawn back, leaving Kurt dazed and confused. They had only been dating three months, and Blaine had explained that it was too soon, no matter how much Kurt protested and said he was ready.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do those things with Kurt, Jesus if Kurt only _knew_ the things he'd thought about doing. He'd imagined it, dreamt about it, got himself off on it. More then once. It was more of a struggle then Kurt could imagine, holding himself back.

There had been times when he'd thought he'd lose control completely; when Kurt had bought that new pair of jeans that made his legs look so long that all he could do was imagine them wrapped around him, the time when Kurt had worn the oversized red cardigan that made his skin look so delicate and white that all he wanted to do was see it flush with longing, whenever Kurt gave him the 'bitch' face, whenever Kurt arched his eyebrows seductively, whenever Kurt bit his bottom lip, or stretched out or- _fuck_ the list was endless.

And that wasn't even taking into account the times when Kurt would writhe beneath him when they made out, push up on him, whisper his name and groan and pant and- _God_, Blaine had to stop. He could feel himself getting hard under the table, and now was not a good time. The fact was that he was _more_ then willing to go there, more then willing to overlook the shortness of their relationship, because if you had Kurt beneath you begging for it, why _wouldn't _you? But Kurt, he had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

Blaine knew he had a possessive streak, and he knew that once he'd had Kurt, well that was it. Nobody else would have him. Nobody else would do the things Blaine would do to him. Every inch of Kurt's smooth pale skin would be his, he'd mark it, with his teeth, with his tongue, with his hands, it didn't matter. Kurt would be his.

And no matter how much Kurt thought he wanted it, there was no way he'd be prepared for what Blaine wanted. Not yet. That was something that would have to be dealt with another time. They had to take it slow. _Blaine_ had to take it slow. Because once he let go he wouldn't hold back.

But Kurt hadn't been angry with him. He'd agreed it was probably too soon, a little reluctantly perhaps, but he'd understood. And since then he'd been fine, had given no reason for Blaine to suspect hard feelings until now. He was sure that Kurt wasn't angry with him about that. So what was it?

He sighed in frustration. Maybe he was just overanalysing the whole thing again.

He was so intent on his conflicted thoughts that he didn't even notice as the slender figure of Kurt approached his table. When the boy had greeted him he'd jumped so violently that Kurt laughed in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he drew a chair out and sat down.

Blaine's face was flustered and he tried to relax enough not to make Kurt suspicious. He took a few deep breaths, plastering a smile on, and Kurt seemed satisfied.

"Sorry I'm so late; Jeff and I forgot the time."

Blaine's hands clenched under the table and he gritted his teeth.

"No problem." He said as nonchalant as he could manage. If Kurt heard the edge to his voice he didn't react to it.

They ordered coffee and talked absent-mindedly for a while, Kurt once again acting like it was perfectly normal for him to stay late at Dalton to study with guys. Blaine tried not to think about it, but the more Kurt continued to be oblivious the more agitated he became. He blurted the question out as Kurt was telling him about a pair of boots he had his eye on.

"Are you angry with me?"

Kurt blinked and considered him for a moment before replying with a measured 'no'.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

Blaine sighed. Maybe he was just being too touchy. What was wrong with him?

"No reason."

He changed the subject and got up to grab some sugar from the nearest counter, not noticing the smirk playing on Kurt's face.

The next day Blaine sat in the Dalton library pouring over a large stack of books and taking what seemed like endless notes. The library was almost entirely empty save for one or two boys scouring the shelves, and he was sitting at his favourite table, one that was secluded around a corner and obscured by high bookshelves. The ornate gilded spines of old literature faced him to the right, while on the left was one of Dalton's many high windows that overlooked the vast courtyard below.

He was just planning to take a break when the tall, fair figure of Kurt approached him from around the corner with a familiar smile. It was a smile that always left him prickling with anticipation and he couldn't help but smile back, even if his thoughts had been somewhat distracted with Jeff again.

"Hi." Kurt said brightly, flopping down into the chair opposite. He was wearing a black coat and an unfamiliar chunky black scarf over his uniform, which contrasted wildly against his pale skin and shocking blue eyes. Kurt usually looked devastatingly perfect and today was no exception; it took all of Blaine's concentration to keep from staring at his full, wide mouth, something he struggled to do. It was another one of those things to add to the list of things that drove him crazy.

"Hi. New scarf?" he asked, pushing indecent thoughts from his mind for the time being.

"Oh, yea. I got it at the mall a few days ago." Kurt said cheerfully, peering over Blaine's book with mild interest.

"Did the girls help pick it out, or did you buy it by yourself?" Blaine asked, chuckling to himself.

He thought of a particular shopping trip he'd gone on with Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes where Kurt and Rachel had come to a head in true diva style, because Rachel thought Kurt should have bought the navy sweater but Kurt preferred the grey. They'd spent so long arguing that the store closed before anything had been bought, and they had to be ushered out of the shop so the manager could lock up.

"The girls?" Kurt asked, bringing Blaine back from the memory.

"Mercedes and Rachel. You always go to the mall with them right?"

"Oh, no I didn't go to the mall with Rachel or Mercedes." Kurt said matter-of-factly, rummaging around in his bag casually. "I went with Wes."

Blaine blinked with surprise.

"Wes?" he asked with an air of disbelief in his voice.

"Yea. Why?"

"Nothing. I just…didn't take Wes for the scarf-hunting kind." Blaine said still confused.

Since when did _Wes_ and Kurt go on shopping trips? Sure, they were friends but they didn't hang out. And clothes shopping? That was a personal thing for Kurt, why would he invite _Wes_? Blaine felt the all-too familiar pang of jealousy in his stomach again.

"He isn't. But while we were studying the other day he mentioned he needed to get some books so we arranged to meet up." Kurt said casually.

"Studying?" Blaine asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Yea, for physics. I asked if he could help me out."

"Oh." Was all Blaine could think to say.

He was studying with Wes too? As much as he'd tried to convince himself that he was reading too much into the situation, it definitely wasn't like Kurt to spend copious amounts of time with anyone other then himself. And although he was happy to accept that he was being jealous and possessive, it didn't change the fact that there was something going on. But if Kurt wasn't angry with him then what was it? He felt uneasy again, like someone who was being kept out of the loop on something important.

Blaine inwardly berated himself and tried to push the idea away. Instead he focused on Kurt who was brushing off black fluff from his shoulder. Blaine just sat there awkwardly watching as Kurt's pale slender fingers teased the fabric. He knew it wasn't an appropriate time, but he couldn't help the feeling of excitement that mounted within him. He swallowed hard as his mind filled with images of Kurt's delicate hands on his body, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"So anyway, I was thinking we could go and see a movie or something?" Kurt said absent-mindedly, as if he were oblivious to the tension that seemed to hang between them.

Blaine made his answer as coherent as he could, but the desire to drag Kurt forward and kiss him was overwhelming. Maybe it was the pent up frustration and jealousy combined with how stunning he looked, sitting there indifferent, statuesque and beautiful in front of him, but Blaine wanted to taste him, wanted to feel him. He wanted to take back some of the control he'd felt he'd been losing over the last few days, wanted to remind Kurt that he was his, exert some of the dominance he'd fantasised about.

And without thinking he was on his feet, edging around the table and pulling Kurt up into a needy kiss. Kurt was surprised but not disobliging, he leaned into the kiss readily and Blaine looped his arms around his waist and dragged him in closer, their bodies pressing together. The thrill of being so open and yet so concealed made Blaine reckless and eager and in a moment of weakness he pushed Kurt back against the table, using his weight as leverage to manoeuvre the boy onto the edge. His hands delved under the thick fabric of Kurt's coat, running over his legs, his stomach, up his spine, and Kurt responded by locking his legs tightly around Blaine's back.

Blaine forgot himself, his hands now in his boyfriend's hair, his mouth urgent and keen. He knew Kurt would be nothing but obedient to his every desire, and it was too easy to lose himself in dark, dirty thoughts. He could make Kurt cum right here, right now, and nobody would even know. He could do anything, anything he wanted, Kurt wouldn't even protest. He started to grind up against him mindlessly, his hands fisting in Kurt's hair and tugging him forward roughly.

His boyfriend moaned softly into his mouth, bringing Blaine back to reality. And within moments it was all over; he swore and took a deep breath, reigning himself in once again and untangled Kurt's legs from around his waist, stepping back from the temptation. This was a bad idea, a terrible, _stupid_ fucking idea. Kurt looked at him, clearly confused and disappointed. Blaine shook his head.

"We can't." He said flatly.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and without a word he got up and strode away, disappearing around the corner in a flurry of black fabric, leaving Blaine to tidy himself up alone.

So if Kurt wasn't angry before, he definitely was now. At lunchtime Blaine had sought him out in the busy dining hall, dodging his way around groups of animated boys, searching for the elaborate black coat. He'd eventually found him sitting with some of the Warblers discussing song selections, one of them being Wes, much to his continual chagrin. He'd sat down with them and tried to integrate himself into the conversation, but Kurt had snubbed him at every attempt. Later, when Kurt got up to leave, he'd asked if he could have a moment, but Kurt declared that he was busy and had flounced off brusquely. Blaine knew that everyone had noticed, but they weren't stupid enough to mention it.

He didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day, which only left space for his frustration to mount. Usually they'd find a way to bump into each other between classes to steal kisses in secluded hallways or empty classrooms, but Kurt wasn't following his regular route and Blaine couldn't see him anywhere. And now that he thought of it, Blaine realised that it wasn't the first time this week that their usual covert activities had been affected by Kurt's non-appearance. The thought didn't help his temper, or ease the sexual frustration that lingered from the incident in the library.

By the time Warbler practice came around he was wound so tight he wasn't sure how he would react when he actually saw his boyfriend again. He wanted to shout, wanted to grab him and hold him, make him listen, make him explain, but as he imagined the scenario it became increasingly more sexual, increasingly more _forceful_ and possessive_,_ and he had to stop.

Kurt didn't meet him for Warbler practice, not unpredictably, so Blaine made his way there alone. The boys were all swarming around like normal, getting their customary social fix before practice began. It didn't take long for him to spot Kurt, perched on the edge of the council table, his long legs crossed over in front of him. The sight was just all too reminiscent of the scene in the library, and the memory teased at him again mercilessly. God he wanted Kurt so much it hurt.

He was planning to go over to him, not entirely certain that once he got there he wouldn't just kiss him frantically in front of everyone, but then he spotted Thad. The senior Council member was standing in front of Kurt and they were talking and laughing, but there was something sickeningly intimate about it that Blaine didn't like.

The way Kurt was leaning back slightly, as if he were inviting Thad's gaze to rake all over him, like he was displaying himself in some way. And the way Thad seemed to respond by leaning over him slightly, not enough to be overbearing, but attentively and with apparent interest; they were quite close, not touching, but within personal space. Kurt was flirting, he could see it, and Thad was _reciprocating_.

And as if he'd been slapped in the face, he moved into action, weaving his way unsteadily through the mass and heading for where Kurt sat. When he closed in Kurt turned to him, his mouth opening to say something, most likely another rebuttal of some kind, but Blaine didn't give him the chance.

"Excuse us." He said to Thad tersely, before taking Kurt's arm and pulling him away.

"What are you-?" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off.

"We need to talk." He said in a low voice, leading Kurt through the maze of bodies and towards the door.

The Warblers who noticed watched them leave the room with mild curiosity and raised eyebrows, but otherwise paid little heed. Wes turned to Thad with a look of disapproval.

"Well done, Thad. What have I told you about getting caught up in their games?"

Thad grinned and shrugged.

"It's just a bit of fun."

They took their places behind the Council table and proceeded to call the meeting to order.

Blaine dragged Kurt down the long detailed hallway, ignoring the boy's angry protests, searching for somewhere private. He was sure there was a rarely-used classroom around there somewhere that they'd used to make out in a few weeks ago.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt objected, trying to keep up with the speed of which Blaine was pulling him.

"Shut up!" Blaine snapped back angrily, being in no mood for civility and either by submission or just by shock Kurt fell silent.

He found the door he was looking for, pushed the heavy wood open and entered, tugged Kurt inside after him. The classroom was smaller then the others, less elaborately decorated and had fewer windows, rendering it unpopular amongst tutors and students alike. It was one of those rooms at Dalton that you went to when the study rooms were full, or the library was booked or you needed some quiet time. They weren't as open and airy, but they sufficed if the occasion called for it.

Blaine released Kurt's arm and slammed the door shut. He took a steadying breath and turned to the taller boy, who was rubbing his arm and looking affronted.

"Can you explain to me what the _hell_ you're doing?" Blaine demanded heatedly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, feigning ignorance. Blaine scowled at him.

"Shut up, Kurt, don't act like there's nothing going on here."

Kurt didn't say anything. He looked guilty but held Blaine's gaze, determined not be intimidated.

"What was all that with Thad? Have you forgotten that I'm your _boyfriend_?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm _yours_?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine exhaled in frustration. What did that even mean?

"Look, Kurt, if you're angry with me, or you're bored of being with me, or whatever it is that's going on here, can you just tell me? I don't understand what's happening."

"A bit slow on the up-take." Kurt said crossing his arms impatiently.

"Up-take? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not interested in Jeff or Thad or anyone else Blaine."

"Then why would you meet up with them and flirt with them and- It's like you're doing it on purpose just to piss me off or someth-"

And in a moment of cold, hard realisation Blaine finally understood.

"You _have_ been doing iton purpose." It wasn't a question.

Kurt raised his chin haughtily with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't give me what I wanted." He said defiantly.

And suddenly it all made sense. Kurt had been deviously working against him, playing him along, and waiting for him to snap. It _was_ about that day at Kurt's house, the whole time, all of it. Changing their plans, Jeff, the Lima Bean, shopping with Wes, the library, Thad, watching him squirm, all of it. He'd been manipulating him.

Blaine felt a sudden white hot combination of lust, possessiveness and anger take over his entire body, his skin prickled with the intensity of it. All of the jealousy and desire and confusion of the last week boiled to the surface.

Without even thinking he lunged at Kurt, grabbing him by the front of his coat and hauling him forwards into a crushing kiss. The taller boy gave out a sound of alarm that was stifled by Blaine's mouth; he gripped the back of Kurt's neck and held him, ruthlessly forcing his tongue between his lips. Kurt's mouth was hot and wet and _fuck_, Blaine wanted it, wanted it sucking around him, all over him. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought.

He bit down on Kurt's lower lip and the boy made a strangled sound like a moan and a gasp that caught in his throat. He didn't care. He was tired of holding back. If this was what Kurt wanted, he was going to get it. Oh, he had_ no_ idea. He forced Kurt closer, kissing him hard again, not taking trouble to be gentle, and the boy began to struggle.

Blaine released his grip on Kurt's neck and stepped back from the kiss. Kurt fell back slightly taking a moment to steady himself on his feet as he recovered from the sheer force of it. His eyes were blown wide, his body was shaking slightly, his lower lip was split and the smallest amount of blood leaked out stark against the pale skin of his chin.

Blaine made his decision quickly; he strode to the door, his feet thudding ominously on the hard wood, and locked it before Kurt had time to properly react.

"Blaine, w-what are you doing?" Kurt asked shakily, wiping at the blood on his mouth.

"Get on your knees, Kurt." Blaine demanded warningly.

Kurt's mouth hung open and he simply blinked in dazed confusion.

"What?" He asked blankly, looking frazzled. Obviously he hadn't expected quite such a vigorous reaction from Blaine and was still trying to take it in.

"Get on your knees." Blaine repeated slowly.

Kurt wasn't getting it, but Blaine wouldn't wait. He grabbed Kurt's wrist tightly enough for the boy to gasp, and shoved him down to the floor roughly. Kurt went down with a stifled cry and landed awkwardly on the polished wood. He stared up at Blaine with his big blue eyes like a timid child but Blaine wasn't falling for it.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Blaine asked coldly. "This is why you've been messing me around, trying to get my attention? Make me jealous?"

Kurt didn't move for a moment, but eventually he swallowed and nodded, struggling to keep his eyes off of Blaine's obvious erection at his eye line.

"Y-yes." He said in a quivering voice.

"And you want me now?" Blaine asked in the same severe tone.

Kurt looked up to him; his breathing hitched in what Blaine imagined was a combination of fear and excitement.

"Yes." His voice, though feeble, was more certain this time.

"Tell me Kurt," Blaine growled. "Tell me how much you want me."

He reached out a hand to run a finger over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt winced when he touched the broken skin, but he moaned responsively. He exhaled deeply against Blaine's fingers, watching as they stroked his mouth and then looked back up to Blaine through his thick lashes. _Fuck_ he was beautiful.

"_I want you now, so much_." Kurt whispered through Blaine's fingertips, closing his eyes and shivering. Kurt's lips were now swollen and red in arousal and Blaine could see from where he stood that Kurt was already getting hard in his grey uniform slacks.

An array of possibilities flitted through Blaine's mind; he could do so many things to Kurt, each one as indecent and delicious as the next. But he was hard now and his cock ached against his own pants and he decided he couldn't wait any more.

Kurt's eyes snapped open when he heard the sound of Blaine unbuckling his belt.

"Open your mouth." Blaine said breathlessly as he unzipped and pulled his pants down to his thighs. Kurt was distractedly staring at his erection through his underwear but he obeyed none-the-less, licking his full lips as he parted them nervously.

Blaine pushed down his underwear to join his crumpled pants, his cock springing out readily, a sound of mild exclamation escaping Kurt at the sight, and he reached out a hand to grip at the nape of Kurt's neck as he closed the distance between them, bringing Kurt's face level with his aching groin.

Steering Kurt forward roughly, Blaine brought the tip of his cock to rest on Kurt's engorged bottom lip. Kurt jumped a little at the contact, winced again at his cut, his breathing heavy and irregular. Blaine could see the apprehension in his eyes, but he didn't care. Kurt had been toying with him, manipulating him, teasing his temper too carelessly. There was no reason to hold back now, and Blaine was going to revel in it.

He brought both hands into Kurt's fair hair and the boy winced as he gripped it tightly in his fists.

"Look at me." He commanded in a harsh voice.

Kurt obeyed and Blaine took in the sight of him, eyes wide and mouth hot and open and ready for him, chest heaving and his pants tented in arousal. And with a single thrust Blaine slid his cock past Kurt's lips and into the wet heat of his mouth. He groaned, because _fuck_, Kurt felt so good.

He started out with shallow strokes, closing his eyes and glorifying in the sensation of Kurt's lips pulled around him, of Kurt's tongue sliding up the underside of his dick and the way Kurt's moans sounded so fucking hot. Kurt was taking him in willingly, clamping his lips firmly around him as he pushed in and out. But it wasn't enough. He wanted it faster, wanted it deeper, and without warning he thrust up into the back of Kurt's throat, causing the boy to choke and splutter in panic.

He took one hand out of the boy's hair and gripped into his shoulder as way of some support, but he didn't stop. He pulled Kurt's hair with his other hand, yanking his head back so that the boy was forced to look up at him while he fucked his throat, pumping hard and ruthless. Tears streamed down Kurt's cheeks and he gagged around Blaine's cock as he tried to breathe properly, his lip was bleeding again from the force and thick saliva dripped down his chin. But Blaine noted his erection was still straining evidently against his zipper.

"Is this what you wanted? Do you like being my slut, Kurt?" Blaine hissed through his teeth.

Kurt couldn't answer, didn't even try. The tears keep on pouring down his face as Blaine continued the assault on his mouth.

"Fuck, you're perfect. You're _mine_ now, Kurt. Do you understand?"

Kurt's subsequent moan was too much for Blaine. He gripped both hands around Kurt's skull and held his head firmly in place as he thrust harder and faster, hitting the back of Kurt's throat over and over and causing him to choke a scream of protest. He clutched at Blaine's thighs to steady himself, digging his nails in, but Blaine didn't stop – if anything it only urged him on. Blaine felt his climax building up with rapid force and he raced towards it desperately.

"_I'm going to cum."_ He breathed, and with a swift movement he pulled out from Kurt's mouth, leaving the boy choking as he urgently gasped for breath.

With one hand he pumped his cock and with the other he grabbed the back of Kurt's neck again and held him still as he jerked off against his panting mouth. Kurt's face was streaked in wet tears, saliva dripping down his chin and over his neck, seeping into the fabric of his collar, blood from his split lip smeared across his pale skin. And with a long, hoarse, drawn-out moan of ecstasy Blaine came hard over Kurt's face, his hot cum threading over Kurt's mouth, up his cheek, over his right eyelid.

Blaine rode his orgasm out, loosening his grip on Kurt and stepping back. Kurt fell forward onto his hands, still gasping uncontrollably. His face was a mess, like his hair, and he brought a shaking arm up and wiped away the cum from his eye with his sleeve. Blaine pulled his pants back up and buckled himself up, watching as Kurt slowly recovered.

"_Fuck_." Kurt rasped weakly after catching his breath. His voice was hoarse and it sounded like it was painful for him to speak.

Blaine crouched down in front of him and their eyes met. He looked at the sticky mess of Kurt's face and felt a smug accomplishment of ownership, as if he'd branded him in some way.

Neither said anything, but Blaine reached out and stroked at Kurt's still hard erection, causing the boy to whimper and buck into his hand. He started with the gentle reassuring pressure of his fingertips, trying to defuse some of the stress evident on in his boyfriend's face. Only when he thought that Kurt was ready did he apply more pressure, cupping and rubbing harder so that Kurt moaned, giving him the pleasure he craved. He moaned and panted and Blaine felt the powerful feeling of utter control. Before long Kurt was shuddering out his own orgasm, his cock twitching under Blaine's hand, his head arched back under the intensity.

He continued to stroke until the area became too sensitive and Kurt let out a whimper of protest. Blaine took his hands away, a sticky spot starting to form where Kurt's cum was seeping through the fabric of his pants. He took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Kurt.

"You should clean yourself up." Blaine told him.

Kurt took it and began wiping his face, his cheeks blushing slightly under the scrutiny. He was beautiful and oh so fucking hot and Blaine wanted so much more from him, would _do_ so much more to him. But that was for another time, when Kurt was less sore, and Blaine was less angry.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's in a deep, firm kiss which tasted bitterly of his own cum and Kurt's coppery blood.

"You're mine." Blaine stated.

Kurt nodded, and with that Blaine got up, strode to the door, unlocked it and exited, leaving Kurt to tidy himself up alone.

**Author's note:** I wasn't entirely happy with the way this turned out, but I couldn't adjust it without rewriting the entire thing so I just left it and considered it as a reasonable attempt. *Le shrug* I hope it wasn't too difficult to get through.


End file.
